


Family Changes

by PureBatWings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Date night shenanigans, Edinburgh, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Metamorphmagus Sex, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex Education, Sex Toys, all sorts of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureBatWings/pseuds/PureBatWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least once a week, sometimes more, Harry did Something for them as a couple. This time, their date night conversation takes a more serious turn...</p><p>Usual legal disclaimers apply. Not my characters, not for money, no copyright infringement implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Muggle slumming at a museum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ataraxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataraxis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Hogwarts, With Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675156) by [ataraxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataraxis/pseuds/ataraxis). 



> This short piece inspired by: To Hogwarts, With Love by Ataraxis  
> All usual legal disclaimers apply. Alas, not my creations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus begin a serious discussion at a muggle museum event.

He knew the lifeblood of a school was to be filled with students. However he truly loved the castle best when it was almost empty (of the living at least), during long breaks and short holidays.

He made his way down to their dungeon quarters from the Headmaster’s office, his feet automatically adjusting to the shallow hollow worn into the top stone step by centuries of Slytherin feet.

Severus tread slowly and silently, decades of spying were engrained in his movements, even more than a decade after the Dark Lord’s fall. Anticipation sang through his nerves. At least once a week, sometimes more, Harry did Something. Usually something small and sexy, a treat for his lover and partner—a new sex toy, muggle lubricant (never as good as his Severus’ own concoctions, but what sort of demented mind imagined root beer was a good lubricant flavor?), or a scene to add variety to their loving.

It certainly simplified matters that Harry was skilled at transforming their quarters when he didn’t want an audience for their role playing, and that he was a metamorphmagus. Severus shivered, enjoying his memories of two weeks back, being taken against a wall by “Sven”, a lusty six foot Viking who didn’t only have bulging biceps.

The month before that Harry had been in the guise of a teenage club kid, a—there was no better word for it—twink who’d promised, and delivered, a mind-blowing bit of fellatio in what had appeared to be a deserted gay club. He’d changed back into himself when Severus lifted him up, ordering, “Wrap your legs around me, Harry. I want you as yourself,” before carrying him into their room for a thorough rogering.

Sometimes Harry showed up in the guise that had lured Severus into a friendship, four years after Harry’s graduation, when he was on a mission to ferret out a new Dark Lord who had been recruiting amongst Hogwarts’ students. As Emma Malsby, a red haired charms professor closer to Severus’ age, they had been coworkers and become cordial and flirtatious until Albus’ meddling had led to Severus’ suspicions and discovery that Emma was Harry.

It didn’t matter to Severus if the body was a curvy brown eyed witch riding him wantonly or his messy haired man. Harry’s magic and loving nature were immutable. He got off on Harry telling him about how orgasms felt as a woman. They sounded more encompassing and intense, if his partner’s quivering body and orgasmic after-shakes as a woman were anything to go by.

Tonight he found Harry unchanged, aside from being dressed in Muggle clothes. His face lit up when Severus came through the door. Leaning down for a kiss, the older man asked his lover with a lift of an eyebrow, “Where are we Muggle-slumming tonight?”

Harry feinted a mock-slug at him. “Just put on your nice black jeans and a tight shirt, maybe a pullover if it gets chilly later. We’re going to supper and a wine tasting fundraiser at a museum here in Scotland.”

“Yes, oh Savior of the Wizarding World, to hear is to obey,” he drawled mockingly, dodging a hex aimed at his backside as he made his way to their bathroom. He murmured “ _Divestio_ ” and sauntered, naked to his wardrobe, to put on the items in question and pulled his hair back into a low ponytail.

They had supper in Obsessions of India in Glasgow. Harry went for the Tandoori and Severus pronounced the Chicken Biryani excellent. By meal’s end they were flushed and pink-cheeked from the spicy food. Some meals were cathartic that way. Eat, sweat, drink copious amounts of water.

“Is the wine tasting at the People’s Palace?” asked Severus as they made their way to a narrow alley way used as an apparition point.

“That’d ruin the surprise,” said Harry reprovingly, imitating his husband’s smirk and whisking them away.

They ended up in a car park’s corner in a lushly green setting. A modern low brick and glass roofed L-shaped building with wings sat a short distance away, nestled in a hollow.

“The Burrell collection,” said Severus approvingly. “I should have thought to bring you here myself. It has fewer of the landscape paintings that bore you and more of the relics of daily life from long ago.” The wine tasting part was fun—a Bordeaux was Severus’ pick, while Harry settled on a glass of white with a faint scent of apples and berries. “Blackberries,” pronounced Severus, taking a sip before passing it back.

Along with the other participants they wandered through the collections, bypassing the Gothic tapestries and stained glass for the Renaissance and Jacobean needlework and textiles. Harry stopped in front of a display of an elaborately smocked child’s Christening gown. They were alone in the gallery, only faint voices carrying from other rooms.

Harry took a deep breath. “Severus, we’ve been together nearly ten years… do you ever think of us having a child or two?”

“What, adopting?” There were still orphanages, though no longer as dire as those from Tom Riddle’s childhood.

“No, I'd prefer ones of our own,” said Harry. He looked at the wee christening cap rather than meeting Severus’ eyes.

“I don’t mind either way, Harry. I love having you to myself. If the potions for male fertility work for us, I would enjoy raising children with you, but just one or two. If the potions didn’t work, I am more than happy with the relationship we have, and having Teddy visit when he’s on hols and Andromeda wants a teenager out of her hair.”

He turned Harry by the shoulder to meet his uncertain eyes. “I knew you’d been brooding over something the last few weeks, I wondered when you’d get around to letting me know what it was.”

“It’d be a huge change—I don’t want to ruin what we have – I’m scared I’d be pants at being a Dad. Not like I had a normal childhood.”

”Tobias was a good example of what not to do as a father,” offered Severus, taking hold of Harry’s empty glass and placing it on a nearby bench along with his own. “Harry, Teddy adores you. His eyes still go faintly greenish every time his grandmother mentions your name, she says. What’s really bothering you?”

“I’m scared, because I realized, talking about this, I want this so much. I really want our family to include some kids. I can imagine a dark eyed little girl with my crazy hair and your brains with a kiddie potions set. Or a little boy with green eyes and dark hair learning Quidditch with Ron and Hermione’s kids or the Weasley cousins.”

Severus hummed consideringly. It was an appealing picture. “Let’s go home,” invited Severus, taking Harry’s arm and side apparating them back to Hogwarts. He settled Harry in his arms as they lay on the couch.

“Do you really want kids with me? You hated teaching children,” Harry said in a small scared voice.

“Life definitely improved when Albus retired and I became headmaster,” allowed Severus. “That suits me better than teaching ever did. I don’t hate all children, just the ones who don’t pay attention and endanger themselves and their fellow students with cauldron explosions.”

“I don’t think you’ll fight me on this point, if we do this,” said Harry. “I want to be the bearer. What little I could find in the library suggests that the stronger wizard of a male couple should carry the children.”

“What about your work as a sometime spy for the ministry? You couldn’t do that while pregnant and risk a stray curse or injury harming the fetus.”

“I’ve had enough of that. Ten years moonlighting for the Aurors is long enough, I want to do something different. I reckoned I’d talk with you about kids and my being the stay at home parent, maybe teach part time and if we couldn’t or you didn’t want kids, I’d keep on with being Charms teacher and maybe volunteer to help orphans or muggleborn kids with their accidental magic.”

“Merlin knows there’s enough in your vaults and mine that you can take as long as you like figuring out a new career, Harry, or take several years to raise kids until they’re old enough for Hogwarts. I can’t say I’d want to try carrying children to term in my fifties.”

“Besides, I wouldn’t need potions to grow the parts I need to carry a baby or two,” pointed out Harry, snuggling into Severus’ side and inhaling the mixture of sandalwood and potions that was his unique scent.

“Metamorphmagus,” said Severus, considering. “I’d forgotten that angle with all the other changes we’re talking about. Could you keep your form female for the length of the pregnancy?”

“Yeah, if not I can certainly at least keep my internal organs female enough to manage for six or seven months. Male pregnancies tend to run shorter than regular witches’ ones, after all.”

“We’ve just finished a term. If I got knocked up soon, we might have a child for Christmas or soon after,” Harry said and then fell silent, letting Severus weigh all the factors that wouldn’t occur to Harry. Severus was the planner in their relationship and Harry the one who took advantage of things as they came up. A cliché of Slytherin and Gryffindor approaches to life, they agreed.

“Let me brew a few fertility potions and whenever you want to try, we’ll do this.”

Five years ago he would have squealed in delight like a third year Hufflepuff. It didn’t seem a very grown up future parent response at thirty-one. Instead he grinned and peppered Severus’ cheeks, mouth and long nose with little pecking kisses. “I love you! Thank you for agreeing!”

Severus’ cheeks flushed. “Maybe we should practice some side by side positions for when you’re too big to do anything acrobatic.”

“Last one to the bedroom has to top!” declared Harry, scurrying for the bedroom and throwing up wards that slowed Severus down for a few minutes until he broke them and beheld his every-changing, ever the same partner spread on the bed.

His Harry as Emma smiled up at him, red hair spread on the pillow, brown eyes glinting with flashes of green, arms held out to embrace him and her legs spread.


	2. Keeping up Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the stars ordain it, what else is a Wizarding pair to do?

"What was that you called me?" asked Severus, pulling up Harry's head by the hair from the pillow, where he'd buried it, moaning. He'd been thoroughly shagged, and looked completely debauched.

"Sexy salacious Slytherin sexbomb," enunciated Harry, rolling onto his side from his stomach and hissing a few choice Parseltongue words which roughly translated to "insatiable snake."

"Redundant. Some might even say multiply redundant."

"Depends on the Slytherin. There are some in your house that are ugly enough to tree a were-wolf."

Severus uttered a short bark of laughter. "To use an American Muggleism, I plead the Fifth."

"When our kids are maybe six or seven, I want to vacation in the States with them. Take them to Disney World, New York, San Francisco maybe, the Grand Canyon and to see the Redwood trees," Harry said meditatively, gazing at his husband lovingly.

"No arguments here. Kids, in the plural?" asked Severus with a quirked eyebrow.

"Think how much better your and my childhoods would have been if we'd had a sibling in our corner, maybe an older one protecting us."

"Might have been bullied by them mercilessly, or been responsible for protecting a bratty thankless younger one," pointed out Severus, darkly.

Harry grinned at him. "Ah, there's that buoyant spirit rife with optimism and bright sunshiney words of hope and joy that I love."

"Sod off."

"No, seriously, I know neither one of us would play favorites or let one kid beat up on the other."

"Obviously," he drawled, and drew Harry into his arms and rolled them so Harry lay on top.

"Moon's in a water sign, Sun's in Taurus. We might make a beautiful baby tonight?"

"Since when do you talk with Trelawney about our private affairs?"

"When she corners me after lunch, says she's so happy to hear from her astral friends that you and I going to start a family, nearly chokes me to death with Patchouli perfume and Nag Champa incense smells from her clothes and then assures me it's a perfect night for productive and reproductive activities, wink, wink, nudge, nudge, the stars are perfectly aligned and as the father, Severus, Mars is doing some kind of alignment in your progressed natal chart, bladda-bladda gibberish."

"Fuck."

"Well, yeah, that was definitely what she was strongly suggesting we do. So-- how about it?"

"At least I benefit personally from the _Vivacitas Priapi et Arma_ potion that eunuch Fudge commissioned me to perfect, lo those many years ago."

"Most Potente potions royalties and happy little swimmers, yeah?"

"Assuredly. Enough to support a passel of Potter-Snape brats," said Severus summoning a vial from the bathroom and downing it. "Now, let's stop all the talking," he growled.

Harry smiled and spread his legs. A frisson of a shiver worked through his body as his form rippled and shifted in a few minutes to Emma, his favorite female form, a curvy russet haired witch with brown eyes. "I wonder if there's a difference genetically or otherwise if I get pregnant this way as opposed to myself but with some extra female parts. You could write a scholarly paper about Metamorphmagus pregnancies..." she mused in a soft alto voice.

"Shut. Up." rasped Severus, reaching for Emma's pert breasts. His long fingers carefully circled pink nipples. "Such incredibly soft skin," he whispered, rubbing his thumbs across them, feeling the buds plump under his rough fingertips. His partner moaned, grinding down on his half-hard erection.

"You're so responsive, I love that about you, whatever form you're taking, however you take me. You're going to ride me hard," he ordered. "I want you to fuck me into the mattress and take all of me, no fertility rites needed. I'm going to come so much you can't help but get pregnant. Is that what you need?"

Harry/Emma nodded, lower lip caught between white teeth and then moaned when Severus' fingers lightly pinched nipples. A slim hand reached for Severus' cock, running fingers up his length. She raised her hips, guiding the swollen tip to her wet folds.

\+ + + +

"Sex with you is a thousand times more exciting than catching a snitch mid-flight in a lightning storm," a low voice whispered in his ear as a hand brushed back fine, straight hair from his sweaty face. "Did my magic entangle yours, or did yours bind mine when we came? I couldn't tell, between the intense heat, our orgasms and the blinding light from what I'm guessing was a magical conception."

"Both, I think," said Severus shakily. "I can't say I've read about it in any sex magic books, Dark or otherwise. Nor muggle Tantric sex manuals."

"Perv. My well-read, well-hung perv," she said, patting his cock approvingly.

"All yours, brat," he agreed, squeezing her close. "Six months and you'll have a brat or brats of our own. I confess though, I shall miss your cock in me during that time."

"I'm sure we can figure something out," she promised, mentally making a note to herself to research strap-on dildos. After all, she needed to continue their tradition of keeping date nights adventuresome...


	3. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius takes Severus to a very exclusive bordello, where he gets a surprise...

"Your turn, tell me about your first," Harry urged her lover, rolling over and settling her chin on his chest and gazing into his eyes.

"Well," he said slowly with a small grimace, "I was about five, maybe six. I guess Mum breathed the wrong way that day, or gave Da four slices of bacon when he wanted only three-- god only knows. But he stewed through dinner and kept drinking steadily. We were listening to the news on the radio when he snapped and started hitting and shaking Mum harder than he usually did."

"Where were you when this was happening?" she asked carefully, rubbing in circles over his heart.

"Mum had told me-- hide little snake until it's safe to come out. You can't help me until he's gone and I don't want him to hurt you. So I dove behind the sofa, watching."

"Ohh..." a world of understanding and sympathy was in that small word. Severus' hand came up to stroke his partner's hair absentmindedly, soothing both of them.

"But I didn't obey her for long. I came out of hiding and tried jumping on him, going for his eyes. I was yelling "Stop hurting her! Stop it! Shut your fucking gob!" because he was calling her a worthless cunt who only gave him one freakish son-- and well, I was so mad, the whole room saw red."

"First accidental magic?"

"Um-huh, my first time. Froze his vocal cords," he said smugly. "He couldn't speak above a whisper for days. After that he steered clear of me for a while and wouldn't hurt Mum when I was around. At least I don't remember their fights or his abuse being as bad as that night."

"We will never, ever, put our children in that situation," vowed Harry. "I know we both have tempers, but it's a horrible thing for a kid to see or experience."

"Of course we'll disagree. But I would sooner put a child in an escape proof playpen or their room and apparate away somewhere to argue with you than yell at you around the kid. I promise to do my utmost to make sure any child of ours won't fear me," Severus promised.

"Respect most of the time, yes, but not fear," agreed Harry. "Tell me about another first-- you have to have more firsts than me, but I bet I'm the first Metamorphmagus you've had sex with."

There was a long awkward pause and Severus gave an embarrassed small cough and mumbled, "Er, no. Sorry, dear."

Harry raised her head from his chest and sat up in astonishment. "You bastard, you've been holding out on me! Tell! Tell!"

She settled herself back into his side again after poking at him to hurry up and begin the tale. "Who was it? How did you meet? Were you together long?"

"Her professional name was Protea. We, um, met through Lucius Malfoy. Three days and nights," Severus answered, bracing himself for the other questions that would follow.

"Profession, what, like a stage name?" Harry asked. Severus raised both eyebrows and gave the "don't act dim, you know the answer" look.

"Ohhh. He introduced you to a hooker?!" Harry said, her voice rising in astonishment.

He twisted his mouth. "Please, wizard... Protea was famed as a gifted amatory artiste in Wizarding Edinburgh for much of the 20th century. I had the fortune, or misfortune, depending on one's perspective, to become a protege of Lucius' even though our time at Hogwarts only overlapped by two years. He was impressed by how many hexes I knew as a baby first year. He made a mascot of me, invited me to the manor for most vacations."

"Of course I envied, admired, idolized him. He told me about Voldemort, whose pure blood politics he and his father supported and about his ambitions to become the Dark Lord's lieutenant. I couldn't decide what I wanted more-- whether I wanted to be him when I grew up or to catch his eye.  I knew the first was unlikely, since I was a half blood from a poor background, and the second was even more unlikely since he'd have to marry well to a dowered witch from another well-bred family. He'd told me about the understanding his family and the Blacks had to pair him and Narcissa. But I couldn't help admire his arse and arrogance."

"What did Narcissa think of you?"

"Ah, she's a deep one. I think she saw the possibilities of drawing me and using my ambition to be a great potions master, as a way to ally me to the Dark Lord before Lucius did. I had to have a patron financially support me to go for my Mastery studies after Hogwarts, after all. She took me under her wing as well, pointed out the advantages of a classically cut robe in black over trying to bankrupt myself following fashion once I no longer wore uniforms."

"But what about Protea? I can't believe this topic never came up before in all the time we've been together. "

Severus shrugged dismissively. "I was getting there, you impatient brat. You need some backstory to understand that despite the six years age difference between Lucius and me, we were good friends, in the years after he graduated. For my 17th birthday, he promised me a special treat, a gift for attaining my majority. No good moping over Evans and Potter getting engaged, he told me. What you need, my blushing virgin, is to become a man and I know just who can give you a perfect carnal education."

"Were you still a virgin?"

"Oh yes, technically-- barely.  Not for lack of effort on my part, you may be sure. Some mutual handjobs with a few Ravenclaw boys atop the astronomy tower had never led to anything lasting, I was usually shunned by them by breakfast the next morning. I was too keen-- for love, for power so I scared away some people and the witches I liked didn't like me. So there I was, pretty inexperienced, but willing to sleep with anyone who wanted me. I was not a Gilderoy Lockhart clone then, as you know."

"Idiot. You're far more interesting looking and sexily attractive than that moronic popinjay. So he took you to Edinburgh's red light district?"

"Widdershins Way, to Madame Protea's Pleasure Palace. Very exclusive. Protea would entertain special visitors herself who had enough galleons on offer. It was Lucius' last fling before he'd have to turn to more discreet pleasures that February after his Valentine's Day engagement to Narcissa. My coming of age gift was an extravagant one-- three days and nights in Protea's arms..."

**Noon, Sunday, 9 January, 1977:**

" _You're the dancing queen/ young and sweet/ only seventeen_ "-- the lyrics of the popular muggle song rang insistently in Severus' ears as they took a shortcut through a muggle department store to the apparition point located by a broken water fountain in a dim corner near gadgetry labelled "Power Tools." He snorted quietly to himself. The main power tools a wizard needed were his wand, his will, his knowledge and daring.

"Protea will power up your tool, never fear, my friend," Lucius teased. It was always enjoyable to see the sallow cheeks of the younger boy turn rosy and sometimes even Severus' ears got pink when he blushed. Lucius withdrew a child's cheap ring with a greyish glassy center and offered it to his teenaged companion. "Here, portkey, two minutes to go."

Severus examined the ring. He didn't recognize the stone. "Labradorite?"

"Nah, Muggle thing called a mood ring, turns different colors with temperature changes," Lucius said, taking Severus' hand, the ring touching both their palms. They were whirled away, landing on the doorstep of the oldest continuously operating bordello in the city. "Burned by muggle John Knox in 1565" read a blue and white wizarding historical plaque located by a solid oak paneled door that seemed better suited to a solicitor's office.

Leading the way Lucius sashayed up the stairs and rapped thrice with his walking stick on the door. The mermaid shaped doorknob pouted at being ignored and arched her brassy tits outward. "Names, good sirs?"

"Malfoy the Younger and friend," said the blonde Wizard, pulling Severus up the last stair to stand beside him. A few seconds pause and the door swung open soundlessly in invitation. Inside, their cloaks and Lucius' cane were taken by an unobtrusive house elf and they were ushered in to Madam Protea's parlor.

A very young brunette about their age with huge wide blue eyes and elegantly dressed in tailored robes came smiling towards them, holding out both her hands to Lucius. "You've been away far too long, _mon brave_ , my girls and boys are about to go into mourning over their loss of you to the fair Miss Black."

"Protea, a pleasure as always," said Lucius, kissing her familiarly on both cheeks. "May I present my friend Severus Snape of the Prince line." He swirled a careless hand in Severus direction. "Madame," said Severus properly, bending in a polite bow over her hand, " _enchantee_." His face didn't betray his confusion. She must have incredibly strong anti-aging glamours on herself since she looked all of twenty five.

"Now, young Master Malfoy, what takes your fancy tonight, my ladies or lads, or both?"

"I think"... said Lucius, putting his index finger to his lips in mock consideration, "I truly enjoyed your Veela twins last time. And perhaps a young man...to add a bit of variety."

In response, Protea turned to a small table at her elbow and rubbed a finger over a decorative ornament resembling a penis made of narwhal ivory. Soon the parlor was filled with a dozen men from their teens to thirties in varying stages of undress. "No gingers, ugh, Weasleys," said Lucius with a moue of distaste and the two redheads left the room, disapparating.

"Hmm, somewhat submissive with a slight build is nice-- though muscular also appeals and, of course when I'm fucking or being fucked, I like a generously endowed partner," he said idly as the men paraded in front of him in turn, trying to catch his eye. They all had something physically appealing to recommend themselves in Severus' opinion.

"Hmm, Mordred and Oberon, please show Mr. Malfoy to Marguerite and Angelique's suite," she said, watching Lucius' body language reveal his interests. Gesturing to a mocha skinned well-muscled man-- "Oberon's my newest hire-- and on the house, due to your generous patronage in the past and today. Your friend Severus will meet you at the Saucy Minx at noon on Wednesday, Mr. Malfoy. I promise to give him Pepper Up before returning him to your tender mercies."

"Excellent as always, doing business with you, you have my account information. Severus, don't do anything I wouldn't do, and enjoy your birthday gift," said Lucius, pinching Mordred's tempting backside and shooing the two men in front of him to the main sweeping staircase and abandoning Severus without a backward glance.

Protea turned to Severus. "He holds you in high regard, young man, to procure my skills and body for you for three days and nights," she said, gesturing to a side table set with a silver Georgian tea service standing beside a comfortable couch.

"I am of course honored by his friendship and generosity, Madam Protea," said Severus tactfully.

"Naturally, naturally. But for a half-blood such as yourself to catch his eye, you must be both magically gifted and skilled, am I right?" she said, pouring tea and gesturing to the milk and sugar. He shook his head and took it plain. It was the perfect temperature, hot but not tongue-scalding.

Severus flushed at the mention of his heritage. People with long memories connected to society and keen to track its members' doings remembered Eileen Prince's elopement nearly twenty years ago to take up with, and worse, marry a muggle. "I am a seventh year student at Hogwarts and considered one of their best potions students in decades."

"Modest, fine carriage, sensibly cautious of your words, but clearly ambitious if you ally with that family. Malfoy wands are always stirring all sorts of political cauldrons of bubble-broth, found in places with the dead bodies of their enemies time and again, but with a perfect alibi..." Protea said, curling her feet up under her in a studied casual manner. The position also placed her generous cleavage in plain view of Severus' lowered eyes.

He hated being played with, he was a Slytherin who was supposed to manipulate her, not vice-versa. "And what's wrong with ambition, Madam?" he challenged, raising his eyes. "I'm sure it was both skill and ambition that has led to your cathouse being known as the premier establishment for amatory delights in Scotland," he said, annoyed on Lucius' behalf and at her presumption at warning him about his friend and mentor.

" _Touche_ , young Severus, don't be so prickly, I'm not interested in your political inclinations and alliances, so much as your sexual likes and dislikes."

He bristled. "I can't that be that much your junior, unless you have truly amazing anti-aging glamours or possess the Philosopher's Stone of Immortality."

"Pish, legends, who needs 'em. Now, tell me what you want out of your first time, birthday boy. Do you like men or women or both? Want to be in charge or submit or switch? Size queen? BDSM? Vanilla? Any particular kinks or dislikes like Lucius' turnoff being redheads?"

He shook his head, confused. "Lucius gave me to understand you would be personally....initiating me."

She laughed, delighted. "Oh, I am, I am indeed, snakeling. Humor me and close your eyes for a minute."

Severus shot a suspicious look at her before closing his eyes. His right hand fingered the wand in his pocket, just in case. Just when he was about to open them and demand an explanation of Protea, a familiar male aristocratic voice said "Fine, open them."

"Lucius? But you went upstairs!" The grey eyes turned blue and the face disconcertingly wavered and rippled like water in a pond disturbed by a thrown stone before resolving into Protea's face above a body that was Lucius', down to the very firm arse.

"Metamorphmagus," they said in unison, Protea in answer and Severus in wonderment. He'd never met one in person before, they were pretty rare, a handful of people in every generation. Understandably it was a gift that most people did not advertise, it made the Ministry uneasy since it couldn't be regulated or wasn't time limited like polyjuice.

"I can be anyone you like. Want to see proud Malfoy submit to you, tied up and gagging for it before you fuck him into the mattress or to screw his ice-queen fiancee? See the sex flush on a redhead with freckled tits whose carpet matches the drapes? Punish a professor you have a crush on, or be seduced by a Veela look alike or a get blown by a famous person? I won't tell a soul what you want, that's part of how I have stayed exclusive in this business for so long."

Severus contemplated his choices, his logical mind taking charge before he allowed his libido and little head to decide. "I have three days. Any limits on how many different people you can resemble? I would assume the transformation is somewhat magically draining after a while?"

She laughed and patted his cheek. "What a considerate boy under that serious look and businesslike manner. For you sweetie, I'll do a dozen guises. You know I'll get a lovely magic boost from deflowering a virgin, after all."

Severus shook his head. He'd been so excited at the thought of finally having sex that that aspect of sex magic had completely escaped his notice.

"Enough talk," said Protea, shifting the rest of her body back to the buxom twenty-something who'd welcomed them. "We'll start with me like this, a bit of foreplay and we'll see what takes your fancy, if you'd care to follow me to my boudoir..."


	4. Amatory Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant Harry is horny and Protea begins to instruct Severus in the arts of lovemaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points to readers who can find the embedded Helen Mirren quote in this chapter.  
> Latin translates to: Power of the virgin's first time to the skilled lover, blessings on all lovers to follow

“Well, and what happened then?” asked Harry, as she wriggled around, getting settled in her position as the little spoon. She casually tugged Severus’ arm around her bare waist and snuggled her behind up against his groin.

“There, that’s better. Comfy, Snake?” she asked as he nuzzled behind her ear. Her hair and scent was especially alluring there.

“Obviously. Must you call me that?” he rumbled.

“I’m playing the pregnant privilege card,” she teased, moving his reassuring hand over her swelling belly. “Indulge the bearer of your children.”

“Indulge… how?” Severus teased, trailing his long fingers up her side, not quite tickling, to the swell of her breast. “Like this?” he asked, running one slightly rough finger in a circle around her puffy nipple.

“Mmm, yeah, that works.” She wriggled her hips, seeking her pleasure.

“I love it when they’re not yet fully peaked, such soft skin, getting tighter for me. You'll be beautiful nursing our child.”

She spread her thighs, letting him nestle his swelling cock between her legs. He thrust lazily into the moist heat, letting the tip of his prick trace her folds. His fingers left off tugging and teasing at her breast to plunge masterfully, one on either side of her clit, a third circling atop the sensitive bundle of nerves. He let his teeth scrape along the muscles between her neck and shoulder as she cried out, coming in wet shudders against his hand.

“Mine,” swore Harry, her fingers gripping his wrist hard enough to leave bruises.

“Yours, witch.”

“And I’m yours as a wizard too,” she smirked, rolling over and bringing him off with her hand coaxing him with filthy words as he slammed his hips up repeatedly and came, a groan wrenched from him.

“Not as a wizard until the kid’s here,” Severus said, gasping after he had caught his breath and cleaned them up with his wand.

“No, not until then,” she said quietly. “After we’re parents, you can expect to be thoroughly buggered to make up for lost time. So, tell me more about your first encounter with Protea…”

**January 9, 1977**

“This way, Snakeling,” she said, and caught hold of Severus’ cool hand. She drew him up the main staircase. A pair of oak French doors swung silently open, and admitted him to her lavish suite. Severus looked around, approving of the lack of pink and frills.

“What would you like me to do or where?” she asked, her chin raised in a challenge. She truly hoped he wasn’t like the typical teenager, grabby, rough and prone to premature ejaculations. Severus eyed her, assessing.

“I think…” he said slowly, “of the two of us, you are the expert here. I’ve no doubt you would let me live out each of my grubby schoolboy fantasies, and I’m sure that was what Lucius planned by giving me the gift of your time.”

She inclined her head in agreement. “Just so. But--?”

“I want more. Please, teach me. I know I’m not the most handsome of men, but I want to be a skilled lover, the one that a witch or wizard will recall with a quiet thrill years later. Show me how to kindle lusts, stir a body to desire, ensnare the senses, lull a lover into confidences and bring… completion. Tell me the truth about where I need to change methods or techniques or timing in a few years when I have saved enough money to pay for a return visit for a night with you.”

“A Raven in snake skin, thinking very long term,” Protea said, smiling. “I can work with that. Let me tell you first what I see as your attractions, both those you have by nature and those you can further hone. Then we will discuss shortcomings and how you can work around them. I will show you how.”

She circled around him, tapping a finger on her lips in consideration. “First, you are tall, you have presence, even for so young a man, so never hunch over, even in private. Height is useful, it lets petite witches feel like you are a protector or a dashing menacing debaucher and to other wizards that you are a physical presence to be reckoned with, as a lover or a rival.

Your eyes are one of your most arresting features, they communicate your intensity. Power is sexy to most, you with your friendship with Heir Malfoy must know the truth of that?”

Severus nodded. “I want power and access to power, I don’t want to be a second-rate wizard or potions master or whatever I set my mind to…”

“Which brings me to—your intelligence. One’s largest sex organ is arguably one’s skin, but I would argue for your brain. It’s the brain that creates a scene, if one’s into that. It’s your brain that processes sensations, turns them into fuel for a person’s sex drive. Your intelligence figures out what makes a lover tick, what kinks move them, how to handle them as circumstances change from rough to tender, spicy nips to dreamlike languor.

Your eagerness to learn. Now that, I find that refreshingly attractive. Take it from a jaded whore many times your age, it’s all too rare to find a young man who realizes he can learn love making as he would any other skill, and to realize he has much to learn. Mr. Malfoy’s arrogance prevents him from a willingness to learn how to be the most refined lover he could be.”

Severus smirked, he could hardly claim the vast amounts of carnal experience Lucius had. The blonde had screwed and been screwed by an impressive array of lovers during and after Hogwarts. How he would manage a degree of physical fidelity to Narcissa until the heir and the spare were born was anyone’s guess. Probably some Black family geis would be invoked on the wedding night, if not during the engagement party.

“Next, you have grace. I suspect you are a skilled duelist and an adequate formal dancer, yes?”

Severus nodded. He didn’t need to boast about his dueling prowess, he preferred to be underestimated by all allies and opponents until the right time. Lucius had insisted on his learning the ways of pure-blooded elites and that included ballroom dancing.

“And your practice in those fields-- it shows in how you move, like a weapon in a skilled assassin’s hand. That control, coupled with the power is attractive. Good strong hands. A lean body, not as muscular as some like, but, I suspect, strong as well. When I see you truly smile, as opposed to your polite society smile, I shall let you know what I think of it.

And then we have your voice. Utterly distinctive, dark toned baritone, suggesting honey or a hidden stiletto. That you can hone, improve as an actor would. Muggle actors in London provide many fine examples. Erase those final northern boy traces from your accent and you can be passable as an aristo to those who hear your tones.”

“First lesson, helping a lady out of her clothes." She swept her long hair up off her neck and held it in one hand. “Unbutton me, please.” Severus was confronted by a long row of small buttons down a shapely back. “No wand, or charms. Just your hands.” They unbuttoned in a different direction than men’s clothes buttons, he realized, after a moment. Carefully he began to unfasten the fabric, uncovering silky skin.

He had almost finished, his hands near her waist when she ordered: “Stop.” His hands froze, mid-air. The buttons redid themselves back up in seconds. “Do it again. Get comfortable with the motion.” He was able to go a little faster, with less fumbling this second time.

“Again.” He was confronted with a long row of fastened buttons. Sighing slightly, his hands now familiar with the trick of it, he began his descent.

“You sigh. I know, it’s in frustration, but what if it were a sigh instead of passion on the skin of my neck, such as here,” she suggested, tapping a point where her shoulder met her neck. “Then you could unbutton a few more, and brush where the cloth comes away from my skin with your fingers or your lips, maybe nibble or taste, familiarize yourself with my scent?”

Severus did as she suggested, bending over her, brushing his lips gently along her spine and feeling her arch up into his loose embrace of his hands wrapped on her shoulders. “Mm, nice,” she said approvingly. “Keep going. We’ll go over the fastenings and unfastening of different types of undergarments later. I don’t want to drive you to complete blue balls during your first hour with me,” she said laughing.

“Kind of you,” said Severus dryly, licking his lips. He peeled the dress away from her shoulders and let his hands explore her waist, the way her hips felt curving under his palms. He traced her neck seeking with his nose to distinguish the base, middle and top notes of her perfume. He was already embarrassingly hard under his dress robes. She turned in his loose embrace to face him.

“I have a front side, too, you know…” She let him look his fill, nuzzle and taste and play with her breasts and lips and earlobes as she removed his clothing with greater speed than she had allowed him to use on her.

“Lie back, lover,” she said, pointing to the bed near them. “While perhaps not as favored universally as the man or the one penetrating on top and woman or receiver on her back, this position, woman riding the man, or for that matter the receiving partner of the male couple, is in control of the depth and angle of penetration. Good for during pregnancy or if one partner is much lighter in weight than the other. Good if the partner lying down can’t move in more athletic ways due to illness or injury.”

She ran a hand over Severus’ weeping prick and held him firmly at the base, holding off his orgasm. “I won’t expect control from you, new as you are to this and a young man, but as you get more experience and years, it’s your stamina or holding your release back that will also please your partners. When you tell me, I’m going to slowly take you in and then you can have me as you wish.”

Severus gasped. “Now, Protea!”

“Virtus virginis primum artis amator, salve ómnibus sequi,” she intoned, grinding her hips on his and guided him up into her. It was beyond good, the heat of her around him, the wet noises as she lifted up and settled back down on him, the fizzing of the spell she’d cast sparkled around his head and heart and cock and Merlin, he was almost there as she wantonly rode him, her pink tipped breasts bounced and swayed and his hips thrust wildly, violently as he came in her.


	5. Continuing Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus reassures Harry and tells him about his lessons with Protea...

“I think I’d crush you if I got on top,” said Harry. “I’m starting resemble Dudley at his low weight, baby blue whale.”

Long fingers threaded themselves through her russet waves. Severus pulled her mouth to his, giving her nipping punishing kisses.

“Imbecile. Do I need to prove to you repeatedly how sexy, how wanted you are? You practically glow with happiness carrying our child. I know the changes to your body must seem odd, but as a metamorphmagus, you of all people should know it doesn’t mean it’s permanent or wrong or unattractive. I love how your breasts are so sensitive and so large they don’t fit in my cupped hands anymore.”

“It feels odd to be stuck in one form for so long. I’m almost afraid sometimes it’s too good and if I sneeze wrong or something I might screw things up, hurt the baby.” Her nervous, teary eyes looked up into his. “I hate how the hormones make me so damn emotional. I want this to be over so we can begin our lives together.”

“You won’t hurt the child, Harry. Your magical core is tied to the fetus and its developing magic….” he realized suddenly his partner didn’t want logical answers or factual reassurance. She wanted emotional connection, something he wasn’t wonderful at giving unasked. Harry was still not great at asking for what she needed, but after all these years together, they managed to communicate well most of the time.

“I promise it will be fine, wonderful even,” he said, pouring all his love into his voice. “Come here, my lioness, let me hold you and our cub-to-be.” He pulled her back against him, wrapped his arms around her and they both sighed happily at the feel of each other’s bare skin. “Now, I was telling you about my first night with Protea…”

**January 9, 1977**

His fingers ran through her brown curls. He liked the feeling of another body, curled, relaxed into his. He hoped he’d brought her at least a little pleasure before his body hijacked his mind and the need to possess, to come and come hard right away had blotted out all rational thought.

“Now I understand why it’s sometimes called The Little Death,” he offered, in a low voice. “That’s more heady than a shot of Old Ogden’s.”

“Clever snake-bird. Let’s see what else you realize today. Next lesson—erogenous zones,” she offered, pulling him into a seated position and placing herself between his legs facing him.

“The brain and skin, you said a while ago.”

“And what would you say are the least sexy parts of you?”

“My big nose… um, my feet and knees?”

“Right. Now, I’ll prove to you almost any area can be erogenous on some human being.” A moist heat suffused his ear and a ticklish tongue probed it. He squirmed.

“Of course part of the fun of taking a new lover is figuring out what works and what doesn’t.” She breathed on his ear again and nipped his earlobe before drawing it into her warm mouth and sucking on it. It felt nice, Severus decided, but he wasn’t going to come from it.

“And there’s also, how are you going to touch the area, the infinite diversity in infinite combinations of what gets a person delirious with pleasure… will you use teeth, nails, lips, only the pads of your fingers, your sex organs, your hair--- and those are just what your body readily provides. Think of the possibilities of feathers, leather, fur, lubricant, food, honey…”

She traced his nipple with a finger nail. Waited, looked into his expectant eyes. Suddenly, she flicked at it hard and his body jolted in reaction.

“Mm, perhaps you like it rough or a with a little pain sometimes. Maybe later I’ll show you some toys like nipple clamps. Surprise can also be an element in good sex.”

She put her tongue out and lapped at the pink nub, then sucked. Severus drew in an unsteady breath. He thought it was girls who liked having others play with their nipples. The tugging felt—good—when she gently added her teeth and pulled on his nipple, then addressed the other half of his chest. She doodled her tongue around the edge of his areola, then tugged on the tip until it grew taut. Abruptly he realized he was more than half hard, his cock being gently rocked, cradled between her legs.

“Now, let’s see where we are,” she said, and reached down to clasp him in one hand. It felt different than the sweaty hands of the few boys he’d fooled around with at Hogwarts. Her fingers traced the vein on the underside of his shaft and pulled on him a few times, avoiding the sensitive tip. “All right, we won’t do it slow this time, ” she promised. He groaned and almost came again.

“Mm, yes, not a boy anymore, definitely a man,” she smiled, salaciously as he grew even harder and a bit thicker in her palm. She reached and fondled his balls, stroked a spot behind them and pressed down. He breathed in deeply through his nose. “Stop torturing me, witch.”

“Make me,” she challenged, her eyes mocking him as he used his superior size to roll her over and pin her to the bed, her hands above her head, her body spread out like a feast under him.

“Do you want it like this? Me driving into you, taking you?” he panted, trying to keep a hold of himself.

She nodded. “Try and learn,” she challenged, her eyes flashing, “if you can.”

He grabbed her then, hauling her hips up to meet him. Again there was the heat-tight-wetness of her, more-more-more as his body pounded into her. This time, he heard her moans in his ear, her urging him. “C’mon, more, fill me up, I want to take all of you, harder, harder, fuck me!”

That was the most coherent thing either of them said for many minutes.

He looked down at the disheveled woman beneath him. “You look as debauched as I do, snakeling,” she retorted. “Very important. Clean up spells.” She waved a hand over her mussed curls and his wild hair and they both settled into a less just-been-shagged appearance.

“Turgeo for sheets. It’s a bit harsh for the genitals and many people’s skin. Mundatis is a good all purpose one. Tursus sperma or Tursus umor, I trust need no translation?”

He shook his head.

“Resolve” to relax a partner, male or female, just aim your wand in the right place. Lubrico, very important with a man, no natural lubricants to work with in that scenario. “Super infants” to prevent children. And back it up with a second contraceptive spell, just to be sure."

Her fingers traced his lips, then the length of his nose, pausing briefly at the hump where it had healed crookedly from one of Tobias’ backhands. “It gives your face character, like the Roman emperor, your namesake.”

He rolled his eyes and watched her face and body alter into his own. “I promise you snakeling, when Lucius Malfoy looks merely tired from the years the fates grant him, you will look even more like your true self than you do now,” promised Protea in his slow baritone. “I have watched the faces of many men over the years in this business.”

A long masculine finger ran along his nose and tapped it. Teasingly he moved his head, took the digit into his mouth, swirled his tongue, then released it. “I don’t know what you mean by that, true self…” he mused.

“Life hasn’t been easy for you, it probably will stay complicated for many years. It isn’t simple certainly for those who live along boundaries… male/female like myself or between pure blood magic aristos and poor part-muggle like you. When you have lived a little and have some lines on your face, the prettiness of youth passes by your forties and that’s when the personality starts shining through on your face. And there are aspects of power that manifest too, one of the reasons I suspect we live longer than your average muggle, magic’s full potential just keeps going if we keep learning.”

Severus snorted in amusement. “Why are you a madam when you could have been a philosopher?”

“Lucre, safety. Besides it helps that people fascinate me and I really enjoy all types of sex.”

It was decidedly strange to see a body exactly like his own, down to the mole on the inside of his left arm, shift down the bed to his feet and stare up at him. He wasn’t sure how he felt having his toes sucked. It wasn’t bad, it wasn’t exactly ticklish, but he was no foot fetishist. The wet slurping though, gave his libido other ideas about what else could be fellated. It was embarrassing how turned on he still was.

“Did you slip an aphrodisiac in my tea?” he asked suspiciously, as a dark head kissed, licked and nibbled his way up his legs to his knees.

“Maybe,” allowed Protea, with a flash of dark familiar eyes he saw each morning in the mirror and a familiar smirk, and this time he was surprised to find the sucking and love bites on the tendons behind his knees seemed wired to his thighs and groin in very pleasurable ways.

He was relieved when finally his partner moved up his body and his aching prick was enclosed by a pair of thin lips. A pair of strong hands worked him to orgasm, yelling as he came, spending in the heat and wetness of an eager mouth and willing throat.

“Not much of a narcissist, are you?” said a tenor voice as a sandy blond man with high cheekbones raised his head from Severus’ softening cock. “You didn’t seem to want to kiss me like that.”

“That was… jarring. To see what I’ll look like, giving head, going down on a man. I’ve never done that before with my mouth, being blown or giving a blow job.”

“Ah. I forget sometimes how strange it must be for people who are limited to one appearance to see their doppelganger. Certainly it’s a kink for some of my customers to make love to themselves,” allowed Protea.


	6. Further Instruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gets more instruction in the amatory arts, specifically male on male action

“She had a good imagination,” commented Harry. “I can’t say it ever occurred to me to make love to you in your image. Maybe something to try after I have the kid.”

“I live in fervent hope that our child gets your nose, not mine,” said Severus sourly.

“If he or she does, you will teach them to carry off with inimitable Snape-Potter flair, bordering on arrogance,” Harry suggested. “You certainly called me arrogant often enough from age eleven on.”

His husband snorted. “Pot meet kettle, takes one to know one.” He wrapped one long fingered hand around the curve of Harry’s belly, rubbing soothingly. “Can you sleep now or shall I tell more of my initiation into the amatory arts?”

“Just a bit more. I bet you were adorably eager at seventeen. Had you started to get comfortable with your height by then?”

“Oh, very eager. How adorable that might have been is debatable. Lucius insisted I learn formal ballroom dancing and take fencing to get comfortable in my body and used to the fast pace of dueling so my reflexes stayed sharp and deadly.”

 

Severus was relieved when Protea dropped his face in exchange for a blonde, then to that of yet another, older man, silver edging his temples.

“Very eager, aren’t you?” he asked Severus, his accent southern Irish. “Your turn, come blow me,” he instructed genially, casually lying back on the bed, stroking himself a few times to stiffness as his brown eyes watched Severus heatedly. The young man crawled over to the other man, and looked up, raising his eyebrows in question. “Suggestions?”

A deep chuckle rumbled from his bed companion. “Unless the mood calls for it, I would say, take your time, don’t dive directly for the prize, tempting as it may be.” Severus nodded and nibbled at a tendon behind the man’s knee, before following it with his tongue along a muscular thigh and over to the curve of his hip where he let his teeth sink in a bit, not enough to hurt. Protea moaned, shifting on the bed sheets. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw his partner’s prick twitch, a drop of precum pooling out of the slit.

Gently he took the pulsing red cock between his hands and murmured a lubricating spell, coating his hands with slick. He opened his mouth over the swollen head and breathed a hot wet breath on it, feeling gratified that his sexy idea resulted in a stifled groan. “Shite, suck me, you tease!”

Carefully Severus covered his teeth and opened his mouth wide, sucking in the shaft. His tongue pressed the foreskin down further and then began to caress the cockhead. He was surprised by Protea's hips thrusting up at his face, forcing the prick deeper into his mouth and throat. He coughed, gagging, and pulled back, shooting an angry and surprised look at his teacher.

“ _You_ won’t be able to lie still when someone’s laving your lovestick. So if you still have a sensitive gag reflex you either hold your partner’s hips down or put your hands at the base of his cock so you can control the depth of the thrusts,” his partner suggested, wriggling his hips suggestively.

He smirked at the ridiculous nickname for a penis. “Lovestick?” He ran both hands up and down the still firm cock, tracing the prominent vein underneath with his fingertips, pressing the foreskin up and down over the head, exposing it.

“Jade stalk is a metaphor some Chinese texts use. Pecker, tool, putz, shaft, schlong, willy, wood. Mmm! Keep going, that’s a good speed and pressure.”

Severus obliged, feeling his own prick swelling further.

“Now, you can put your mouth back on me, I’m going to come soon. Swallow or spit, you still need to know how to sense when your man is about to spend.” Severus resumed stroking and sucking rhythmically at the eager manhood, his senses overwhelmed by the smells and intimacy of the act.

“Sev—oh, fuuuck!” came the husky moan and the body under him stiffened and then shook. His mouth was flooded and he swallowed as best he could. It was bitter, but as a potions student, it was hardly the worst taste that had passed his lips. He loved the rawness of taking the essence of the man into himself in sex play. The smell was earthy, musky—just sexy.

“Here, let me,” said Protea, and he was flipped on his back and his mouth devoured by warm lips, his chin scraped by the other man’s stubble. He ran his hands over the muscled back, enjoying the feel of the firm ass cheeks as they ground their bodies together. He was rolled on his side, his hand and Protea’s met around his desperate cock, a hot tight dry rubbing that almost hurt.

A murmured spell eased the friction as a sudden wetness smoothed the way and a few strokes later he found himself shuddering over their fists, his sticky wet cum dripping on their fingers and onto their stomachs. “God, that was…” he murmured a few minutes later. “I think I need to sleep, is that okay?”

“Fine, young Prince, you need to relax,” he was assured, and laying his head on the firm manly chest, he let himself be held in the muscular arms as, mind reeling in a sensual haze and a feeling of safety, he fell asleep.


End file.
